I Believe I Can't Fly
by Cha Darcy
Summary: "Comment avait-il pu quitter la chambre en laissant Mia morte sur le bitume et rentrer en Angleterre ?" C'est la principale question que se pose Draco Malfoy, cette nuit-là


Bonjouuur !

Alors, l'OS qui va suivre est un cadeau destiné à Camille Malfoy qui m'a gentiment autorisé à le rendre public ! ( :

J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Bisous,

Cha Darcy

* * *

Sur le balcon de sa suite, au dernier étage d'un grand hôtel Athénien, Draco Malfoy suffoquait. Raide comme la justice, il contemplait les points brillants qui dansaient devant ses yeux depuis un certain temps déjà. Ses jambes le lâchèrent soudainement et il se laissa tomber sur le sol comme un pantin que l'on aurait affranchi de ses ficelles. Sa tête heurta brutalement le sol et le cri qu'elle lâcha s'ajouta imperturbablement aux bruits de la nuit, suivi de près par un second, identique à celui qu'Hermione avait poussé, lorsqu'elle avait sauté de ce même balcon deux ans auparavant. Deux très longues années auparavant.

A cette évocation, le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains et hurla. De véhémentes protestations s'élevèrent pour lui ordonner d'arrêter mais il les ignora. De toute façon, il ne parlait pas grec. Hermione non plus. Elle aurait adoré, pourtant.

Les hurlements se muèrent en gémissements et les yeux gris se plissèrent sous la douleur qui s'était réveillée en lui.

_Comment ? Comment avait-il pu quitter la chambre en laissant Mia morte sur le bitume et rentrer en Angleterre ? Ca avait été si simple qu'y repenser lui donnait la nausée. Et des sueurs froides. Quels autres actes de monstruosité pouvait-il faire sans ciller ? Pouvait-il en faire des pires ?_

Volontairement, il leva légèrement la tête et la laissa retomber lourdement sur le dallage moite du sol. Un grognement voulut sortir de sa gorge mais ses mâchoires se contractèrent pour le bloquer.

_Oui, il avait fait pire que partir comme un lâche. Il avait feint de se ficher du décès de la meilleure candidate au poste de Ministre de la Magie que l'Angleterre avait connu depuis des siècles. Il n'avait pas assisté à ses funérailles. Il n'avait pas non plus pleuré. En public. Il n'avait rien fait qui aurait pu trahir le lien qu'il existait entre elle et lui. Mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait, non ? C'était elle qui les faisait se rencontrer sous de faux noms dans des villes à l'autre bout de la planète, sous prétexte que coucher avec l'un de ses principaux sponsors pouvait lui donner une réputation erronée. Et comme elle lui avait fait remarquer de nombreuses fois, ce point-ci découlait de l'un de ses choix à lui. Il n'avait pas voulu annoncer au monde leur relation lorsque celle-ci était devenue sérieuse, abhorrant l'idée de se retrouver dans les tabloïds avec des légendes plaçant leur couple comme étant l'un des plus inattendus mais des plus glamours aussi. Sauf qu'une fois la campagne lancée, il était évidemment trop tard pour corriger le tir. Lorsqu'il avait expliqué à Hermione pourquoi il avait préféré rester dans le secret, elle avait beaucoup ri et il s'était vexé. Deux secondes. Il n'arrivait jamais à plus avec elle._

Son dos s'arqua violemment sur le sol et ses membres se crispèrent dans d'incroyables positions. Le blond eut l'impression que son corps cherchait à extraire par tous les moyens possibles le mal-être qui l'habitait depuis deux ans et demi. Sa tête pivota brusquement sur le côté et il se rendit soudainement compte que ses lèvres bougeaient. Inlassablement, des mots d'amour se déroulaient dans l'air. Il se concentra dessus, s'apaisant petit à petit, tout en se soupçonnant de devenir fou. De la position allongée, son corps alla à celle assise et un mouvement de balancement lui fut brièvement attribué jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne se déplient et qu'il ne soit debout. De la sueur dégouttait de son visage hagard pour rejoindre celle de son buste.

_Hermione avait commencé à faire des cauchemars six mois avant sa mort. Il le savait parce qu'elle les lui racontait. Ou qu'il était là, tout simplement. Sa voix, tout comme sa plume, tremblait lorsqu'elle évoquait ce qui la tourmentait nuit après nuit. Dans ces moments-là, le jeune homme aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir de modeler ses rêves._

Il leva son visage vers les étoiles comme si elles avaient la solution à sa douleur et son bras droit essaya de les effleurer. Déséquilibré par ce mouvement, son corps partit en arrière et il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes les plus primaires de ne pas se faire mal en tombant.

_« Il y a un homme. De ta taille approximativement. Je ne le vois pas. Je le sens dans mon dos. Et il pose sa tête sur la mienne sans s'affaler. Comme toi, qui est pile à la bonne hauteur. »_

Draco grimace en entendant la voix de sa compagne chuchoter à son oreille ces paroles. Il a l'impression d'être retourné vingt-sept mois en arrière. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas.

_« Ensuite, je me retrouve attachée à une table d'opération »_

Un nouveau gémissement survient sur la terrasse. La voix a écourté le récit mais aurait mieux fait de simplement disparaître. Les paupières du jeune blond se crispent sur ses globes oculaires et ses poings se ferment brutalement. Il ne veut pas écouter la suite. Mais la voix ne lui demande pas son avis.

_« Et il me taillade implacablement le corps. Partout à la fois comme s'il avait plusieurs paires de bras. Et j'hurle pour qu'il arrête, pour qu'il me tue plus rapidement, pour que tu viennes me sauver… Mais rien ne se passe. Il continue juste plus violemment. »_

De vraies larmes brûlent enfin les yeux de nouveau grand ouverts de l'héritier. Il aurait aimé se laisser encore à hurler mais l'une de ses mains est fermement plaquée sur sa bouche pour étouffer un éventuel cri.

_« Puis je l'entends partir. Je me sens terriblement mal et quelque chose de nouveau arrive. Quelque chose qui me fait encore plus peur. »_

A moi aussi, ça me faisait peur, Sweetheart, à moi aussi…, murmure le blond en caressant tendrement le dallage de sa main libre. Mais ce n'est pas la peau d'Hermione. Lui aussi devient fou, c'est maintenant officiel. Sa main gauche le bâillonnant toujours, il sanglote.

_Ensuite, elle se réveillait. Tétanisée. Et c'était lui qui la détendait lorsqu'il était là. Sinon, elle restait figée dans un état végétatif jusqu'à l'aube. Les quatre derniers mois, il abusait du polynectar pour ne pas la laisser seule la nuit tout en gardant leur secret intact. C'était elle qui avait choisi le moldu à qui il prenait l'apparence. Un certain Camille, quelque chose. Marin ou Matin… _

Brusquement, Draco rugit sur le toit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la regarde dormir ce matin-là ? Il aurait mieux fait d'avaler son polynectar et d'aller lui préparer de quoi manger en attendant qu'elle se réveille de son sommeil sans rêves… Celui qui l'attrapait toujours après qu'elle ait été rassurée…

Mais il ne pouvait pas prévoir que son cauchemar l'avait de nouveau piégée. Et que c'était ses traits à lui, qu'il avait finalement choisi. Pourquoi l'inconscient de sa petite-amie l'avait élu, il ne le savait toujours pas . Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir clarifier la question par peur de la réponse…

Sous les yeux hagards du blond, les étoiles dessinent le visage de celle qui lui a été enlevée et il lui sourit tendrement. Avant que les nuages ne rejouent la scène finale de leur dramatique pièce.

Il revoit Hermione ouvrir brusquement les yeux, sa bouche s'arrondir dans un cri muet et son corps effectuer instinctivement un mouvement de recul dans le but de s'écarter de la possible menace qu'il représentait avant de déserter leur lit et de courir jusqu'au salon de leur suite. Dans lequel, il l'avait suivie, désirant la rassurer mais ne faisait que l'affoler. Il aperçoit de nouveau ses mains trembler lorsqu'elle ouvre la baie vitrée et son corps se fige comme dans son souvenir.

Les nuages redevinrent d'indistinctes formes évanescentes et résolument, Draco se redressa pour marcher jusqu'à la rambarde en fer forgé. Il essaya d'éprouver ce qu'elle-même avait ressenti dans cette position mais seul du soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il se retrouva accroupi en équilibre précaire sur le haut de la barrière. Aspirant une dernière goulée d'air, il regarda autour de lui Athènes endormie, sentit son envahissante touffeur et se propulsa dans le vide avec une élégante trajectoire.


End file.
